


Little Gabe

by apolloenjolras



Series: Guardian Gabriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, Guardian Angel Gabriel, Guardian Angels, Happily Ever After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloenjolras/pseuds/apolloenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Gabriel coming back from the dead, and finding out you named your child after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Gabe

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read together with Guardian Gabriel, or separately.

He told her not to work with the Winchesters, but she had never been very good at listening. She ended up dead, after being stabbed right through the heart. He had to hold her lifeless body and resurrect her. He proceeded to chew her out until she cried. He hadn’t seen her cry in years, and immediately felt guilty. But they both made up, and agreed that she would never work with the two brothers again.

Of course, never is a very long time. And suddenly, there was no option _but_ Gabriel to help them out, and she knew that if her feathery guardian was going to go, she would go as well.

When he got stabbed, she held his lifeless body in her arms. But there was nothing she could do to save him. 

It was a strange sensation, becoming mortal after all the years of being invincible. No guardian angels to save her now. If anything, that knowledge made her more reckless. She took unnecessary risks, throwing her all into every hunt. And when she got injured, she was reminded of everything that she had lost. She bandaged her own wounds through her tears, something she was very inexperienced at.

Her recklessness extended to her love life as well. She had never done one night stands before, but now she had a new lover every night, as if it would somehow change the fact that she had lost the only love she ever had. She had never told Gabriel how she felt; she never told him that she had fallen for him. It was one of the many regrets she had.

~

And then one day, she got sick. She was on her knees, losing all the food she had taken in the last 24 hours. She wondered what it could be that had made her sick, blaming food poisoning. Only she got sick every morning for the rest of the week. When she finally went to visit the doctor, she got life shattering news.

No longer could she carry on with her reckless ways. There was now someone, some little tiny person inside of her that needed her to be brave. That needed her to be strong.

She didn’t know how she’d get through. No one would hired a pregnant woman. Not to mention the only experience she had getting money involved highly illegal credit card fraud. And her criminal record was a mile long. She stopped herself from crying, promising that she would find a way through this.

The next six months flew by surprisingly quick. She continued with her credit card fraud, promising herself that once she had her baby, she would find a nice job. The two of them would settle down, and have a normal life. She would do whatever it took, to take care of her baby.

~

“Congratulations, it’s a boy.” The doctor said, handing the small bundle to her. She knew exactly what she would name him.

_Gabriel._

~

Her son was only a week old, and she was already exhausted. He was sleeping in the back of her car, as she drove. He had her hair, and her eyes. Thank God she wouldn’t have to look into the eyes of her one night stand for the rest of her life. Her son woke up just as she went to grab him. They would stay the night in a cheap motel, and then move on. She bounced him as she walked to their room, humming a little lullaby.

“Cute kid.” She heard a voice as smooth as honey say. _No, it couldn’t be._

“Gabriel-?” She asked in a whisper, turning around to face him. There he was, looking like absolute hell, but he was there.

“You died.”

“This whole guardian angel thing doesn’t stop at death you know.”

“I held your lifeless body in my arms.”

“I’m so sorry. I know I can never make it up to you, I know I should have come back right away. I just- I can’t explain. But I’m here now, and I promise it’s to stay.” She pulled him into an awkward hug, still holding her child, and sobbed into his shoulder.

“I’m so glad your back.”

“Shhh, it’s okay.” He said, rubbing her back. It only made her sob harder.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.” Her child began to cry alongside her. She bounced him again softly, trying to sooth him.

“It’s okay, Honey.” She whispered to him.

“Can I hold him?” Gabriel asked.

“Do you want me to calm him down first?”

“Nah, I’m good with children.” He said, taking her baby into his arms. As soon as Gabriel held him, he calmed down. Watching Gabriel rock her baby- little Gabe- in his arms made even more tears roll down her check.

“I never thought you’d get to meet him.”  She said.

“What’s his name?”

“Gabriel.”

“Yes?”

“No, I mean his name is Gabriel.” She said. For the first time since she had met him, he was at a loss for words.

“I’m sorry if you hate it. I just- well... Who else would I name him after?”

“Hate it? Are you kidding me? I love it. And I love him.” Gabe said, pulling little Gabe closer to him.

“Gabe, there’s so much I have to tell you.” She said. Being without him had really shown her just how much she needed him.

“I know, Sweetie, I know. But you look like you haven’t slept in weeks.”

“I haven’t.”

“Get some rest, and then we can talk in the morning.”

“How do I even know you’ll be here in the morning? That this isn’t just some dream?” She said, looking down at the floor.

“Look at me.” He said gently, taking his unoccupied hand and using it to turn her face towards him. “I am real. And I will _never_ leave you again.” He said with such strong conviction. She nodded.

“What about little Gabe?”

“It’s okay, I’ve got him. And he’s already asleep, see?” Gabe said, showing her the sleeping baby. “Now, less talking, and more sleeping.”

~

She slept like a baby. Okay, maybe that saying was inaccurate, because her baby _never_ seemed to actually sleep. But for the first time since Gabriel had died, she had slept well.

_Gabriel._

She opened her eyes, and flew up, out of bed. He was sitting at one of the small motel room’s kitchen tables, holding her baby. He looked at little Gabe with amazement and wonder in his eyes.

“I love babies.” He said, looking up at her. “I never thought you’d have one though.”

“You and me both,” She said, moving to sit down beside him.

“So, I guess you get to live the happy, normal life after all.”

“It hasn’t been happy, Gabe. It hasn’t because you’ve been gone.”

“I’m-”

“Gabriel, I love you.” She said. He looked absolutely stunned. “I should have told you a long time ago. I was scared, scared that you didn’t love me back, that you couldn’t love me back. But watching you die, living without you. I need you to know that I love you, no matter what that means for us.”

“Y-You love _me_?”

“I love you.” She said, looking into his whiskey colored eyes.

“I thought there was no way.”

“No way?”

“That anyone as perfect as you could love me.” He said, taking your hand in his free one. “You truly are the most beautiful thing my father ever created. I love you. I’ve loved you since your creation, and I’ll always love you.”

And then she kissed him.

~

There were lots of kisses after that. Little kisses, happy kisses, even angry kisses. But Gabriel’s favorite kiss was still the first one, because it gave him this life.

It was a typical Tuesday night, the kind most people would call ordinary, but Gabriel called extraordinary, because he was with his family.

_His family._

Little Gabe, although Gabriel had to admit, he wasn’t so little anymore, was playing in the living room. Gabriel never understood the whole human desire to settle down, have a couple kids and a house with a picket white fence. But now, he couldn’t imagine anything else. He looked over at her, the light of his life. She wore her hair back in a pony tail, little strands of hair escaping to frame her face. The light hit her face perfectly, making her look like an angel. Better than an angel.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, looking at him.

“No, why do you ask?”

“You haven’t tried to get away with using your angel mojo to do the dishes.”

“Well, I decided I like doing the dishes.”

“Since when?” She asked skeptically.

“Since I have a beautiful wife to help me do them.” He said, pulling her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around him.

“You are aware that we’ve been married for two years, right?”

“And I love you more every day.”

“And I love you. Forever.”

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine! If you have any suggestions on how I can improve my work, feel free to tell me! I would love to hear from you!


End file.
